After Love Affair
by Fer-chan
Summary: Uma festa, uma vingança, duas pílulas e, um Sasuke totalmente fora de si? -Sakura, vamos lá para minha casa pra eu fazer um Nyotaimori com suco de tomates em você. -Que é isso Sasuke! Está louco ou drogado? E que porcaria é essa com suco de tomates?


Love After Affair

**One-Shot: After love Affair.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Itachi-san e o Sasuke-kun seriam Go-Go Boys nos fins de semana. XD

_Romance/ Humor_

**Sinopse**: _Uma festa, uma vingança, duas pílulas, e..Um Sasuke totalmente fora de si?_

"_-Sakura, vamos lá para minha casa pra eu fazer um Nyotaimori com suco de tomates em você."_

"_-Que é isso Sasuke! Está louco ou drogado? E que porcaria é essa, com suco de tomates?"_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**After Love Affair**

:

:

:

"-Kiba! Você tem certeza que vai fazer isso?" Perguntou Shino um tanto preocupado - mais sem deixar transparecer - enquanto olhava Kiba esperando a bebida no balcão.

"-Ele tem que pagar Shino, pagar pelo que me fez! Quer dizer o que fez para o Akamaru." Disse entre risos, que logo desapareceram quando lembrou do estado de seu amado cão.

"-Mas! Você não tem certeza se foi mesmo o Sasuke quem fez aquilo com o Akamaru!" Disse tentando dar fim ao plano sórdido do amigo, mas sem ter suas expectativas correspondidas pelo companheiro. –_Droga, isso está mais chato que ajudar minha mãe a fazer remendos de calça!_

"-Quem mais faria uma atrocidade daquelas, hem? Somente o Sasuke mesmo. Em pensar que eu não fiz nadinha para ele." Finalizou melancólico e com ar inocente na face.

"-Há! Kiba, não vem com essa. Você sabe muito bem o que fez e foi de propósito, eu te conheço você gosta de provocar todo mundo até o limite, e o do Sasuke excedeu. Foi isso que você procurou e achou.

"-Shino!" Virou o rosto de encontro para o amigo que no momento estava iluminado pelos fleches de luzes da festa. "-Eu não fiz absolutamente nada de mais, a Sakura não está comprometida com ninguém. Eu só a chamei pra tomar sorvete, nada além disso."

"-Nada, além disso! Você a beijou de surpresa não lembra mais?" Disse Shino incrédulo pela cara-de-pau do amigo "-E eu sei bem que foi de propósito porque você viu o Uchiha vindo na sua direção, com cara de: "vou te desmembrar lentamente se tocá-la" então você quis testar e simplesmente teve o que mereceu, quer dizer nesse caso o pobre do akamaru.

Nesse instante Kiba pegou o copo de sake que havia pedido ao barman da festa e virou de uma vez. Sentindo o liquido ardente passar pela garganta verificou se as duas pílulas ainda estavam em seu bolso, foi de encontro à mesa de Sasuke. Esperaria pela doce vingança que vinha planejando há dois dias antes da festa de aniversário de Shizune.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-Teme! Você vai ficar sentado toda a noite? Porque não mexe essa bunda gorda da cadeira e chama a Sakura-chan para dançar, antes que alguém o faça e você fique com cara de mané." Finalizou o loiro se escorando na parede ao lado, para não cair de bêbado.

"-Cala a boca Naruto! Eu não vou dançar, já disse, e se a minha bunda fosse gorda meu fã-clube não estaria lotado."

–_Será que eu estou precisando malhar mais? Há não, que idéia ridícula! Estou ótimo assim._

Terminou com cara de tédio ao lembrar do odiado fã clube que tinha que agüentar mesmo depois de voltar para Konoha com seus 19 anos, logo após concluir seu primeiro objetivo.

"-Ok! Ok! Não precisa ficar irritadinho por bobagens. Mas você vai ter que me contar! Foi você, não foi?" Perguntou o loiro sentando-se a cadeira vaga logo a frente do ex-vingador.

"-Hmp!" Supostamente disse, para cancelar a conversa que viria a seguir.

"-Não adianta vir com as suas respostas incompletas e monossilábicas Sasuke, eu quero saber agora mesmo. Foi você quem passou spray colorido no Akamaru?" Perguntou com burla na fala, um pouco distorcida pela bebida.

"-Você acha que eu faria isso exatamente por quê?"

"-Porque você é possessivo e ciumento, e viu uma cena nada agradável para seus olhos, e você sabe bem do que eu estou falando, aquele dia, eu, você, voltando da missão, passando em frente à sorveteria, a Sakura-chan e o Kiba, tomando sorvetes, e muito, muito, muito, muito próximos e se B.E.I.J.A.N.D.O.".

A cena foi tomando conta das lembranças de Sasuke deixando-o cada vez mais nervoso como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento, como uma panela de pressão mal fechada. Estava sentindo o sangue todo do corpo ferver, a cabeça dando voltas querendo explodir, e é claro levar a cena para o inferno junto com ele.

"-Eles não estavam próximos, _ele_ estava próximo, aproveitando-se do momento. Aquele, aquele, argh!"

falou quase gritando para Naruto finalmente entender que Sakura não estava interessada no beijo de Kiba, e é claro ela foi pega de surpresa, por quê? Bem simples, o Uchiha convencido como sempre foi estava totalmente apto á achar que Sakura ainda era cega por ele, bem, tinha certeza disso até a fatídica cena da sorveteria.

"-Eu sabia! Eu sabia!"

Cantarolava Naruto, sentado já caindo de bêbado para o lado da mesa com um Sasuke furioso o segurando pelos ombros.

"-Pare com isso Naruto, está chamando a atenção toda para nós gritando assim todo embriagado." Disse Sasuke quase corando só de pensar que o que fez a Akamaru, por sua vez fosse cantarolado pelo seu amigo bêbado e desafinado para os quatro cantos da festa.

Mas suas suplicas e devaneios psicóticos de uma fuga já quase planejada - se acaso Naruto resolvesse começar a cantar - foram interrompidas por dois, ou melhor, dizendo na opinião de Sasuke; um garoto relativamente estranho, e um cachorro sarnento_._

"-Naruto, estava procurando por você. Sumiu a festa toda!" Disse Kiba com um sorriso e palavras de deboche olhando mais para Sasuke do que para o verdadeiro alvo de sua pergunta.

"-Eu... Hic... Não sumi não... hic!" Tentava argumentar naruto em meio à bebedeira recente. "-Mais já... hic... que me achou... hic... desembucha vira-lata!" Debochou Naruto e arrancou risos abafados da parte do Uchiha.

Nesse momento Kiba empurrou Shino para cima de Sasuke, fazendo-o perder o equilibro momentaneamente e a percepção do que Kiba almejava completar, ele por sua vez, aproveitou o infortúnio criado por ele mesmo e jogou as duas pílulas que vinha guardando, dentro do copo de sake de Sasuke. Com certeza esperaria ávido pelos efeitos colaterais que não demorariam á chegar.

"-Droga Shino você nem bebeu e está caindo assim! Desculpe Sasuke nós já vamos indo." Finalizou Kiba jogando toda a culpa inexistente em Shino e saindo quase correndo do local, para se livrar do que acabara de cometer.

"-Sasuke baka." Chamou o loiro erguendo o copo de sake. "-Vamos...hic fazer um brinde...hic!

"-Brindar a que Naruto? Esquece, você bebeu demais, nem sabe o que fala Dobe." Desdenhou Sasuke irritado.

"-Há! Eu... hic... Não lembro mais... hic... espera lembro... hic... não... não hic... lembro mais... só lembro que a Hinata compro uma cinta liga nova. Mais vamos brindar mesmo assim."

"-Vamos logo com isso se é pra você parar de encher minha curta paciência" Disse um irritado Sasuke erguendo o copo, e instintivamente batendo rapidamente ao de Naruto.

Levou o copo à boca inocentemente. Tomou em um gole só o liquido forte e cortante, é claro, junto com duas pílulas de ecstasy que kiba jogou em seu copo sem seu consentimento.

Meia hora se passou desde o ocorrido e Sasuke começava a levantar-se da mesa que possuía; um Naruto caído resmungando coisas ilícitas que planejava fazer na calada da noite com sua então noiva Hinata. Sasuke por sua vez começou a sentir sensações até então desconhecidas para ele: sentia-se leve, e como queria dançar até as pernas doerem. sentia uma euforia e uma estranha, porém intensa sensação de sociabilidade é claro tudo até então sumamente desconhecido pelo cubo de gelo de nome Uchiha.

Avistou Sakura levantando de uma mesa onde se encontrava apenas garotas. Cortou o salão para completar seu então objetivo de chegar até o bar. Mal sabia que seria interrompida por um Uchiha totalmente drogado, sim drogado, pela droga do amor: o ecstasy_._

"-Sakura você por aqui?" Sibilou o Uchiha, sensualmente puxando-a pelo pulso até pará-la no meio do salão de encontro a seus braços.

"-Claro que eu estou aqui Sasuke-kun, nós chegamos juntos. Você não lembra?" Observou-o confusa pelo flerte que havia tomado conta da situação.

"-Na verdade, a única coisa que eu lembro foi quando aquele vento bateu no seu vestido levantando tudo antes de chegarmos à festa." Finalizou entre risos lascivos prendendo-a pelos pulsos, na verdade não conseguia mais parar de rir em momento algum.

"-SASUKE!" Falou quase gritando e um tanto corada pelo comentário do moreno.

"-Sakura! Sabe de uma coisa? Eu quero te falar a muito tempo. Eu, eu não sei como começar, porque eu não sou bom falando, você sabe." Dizia com uma efusividade barata, digna de um mocinho de novelas mexicanas, e quase gritando no meio do salão, que para sua sorte estava com uma musica alta.

"-Você está falando agora, e até demais." Advertiu a Haruno tentando soltar-se sutilmente do agarre.

"-Há Sakura você é gostosa, mais, deixe-me falar agora, está bem! Bem, faz muito tempo mesmo que eu estou caído na sua, eu estou á fim de você, será que você é a única que não percebeu ainda." Disse o garoto apertando-a contra si mesmo enquanto se embalavam ao som da musica que tocava ao fundo. Totalmente tomado pela efusividade das pílulas que tomou já não sabia mais o que dizia e fazia.

"-Sasuke. Você bebeu, sofre de transtorno bipolar, ou o que?" Disse calma segurando a gola da blusa branca do rapaz, enclinando-se levemente pra traz tentando fugir do roce de lábios persistente do Uchiha, mais ainda não querendo quebrar de um todo o contato.

"-Sakura, vamos lá para minha casa pra eu fazer um Nyotaimori¹ com suco de tomates em você." Disse sensualmente enquanto lambia da clavícula até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha da Haruno deixando um rastro de saliva quente no trajeto e uma garota momentaneamente sem ação alguma.

"-Que é isso Sasuke! Está louco ou drogado? E que porcaria é essa com suco de tomates?" Disse a Haruno mais vermelha por sua vez que o tomate do suco em questão.

"-Eu só queria beber suco de tomate no seu corpo, não é nada demais Sakura, não precisa ficar perturbada, porque perturbada você vai ficar quando eu estiver fazendo com você o que desejo já faz muito tempo." Sibilava enquanto tentava beijar a garota - que se esquivava sem muito sucesso - enquanto apertava a cintura da mesma descendo para lugares mais restritos.

"-Sasuke você realmente não está em estado normal. Eu vou sair de perto de você agora mesmo!"

Resmungou a Haruno tentando se safar do agarre do garoto, mais foi inútil já que este percebeu suas intenções finalmente beijando-a de surpresa, para logo em seguida conscientemente a segurar muito mais forte que anteriormente havia feito.

"-Sakura pare de ser irritante! Sabe o que me deu vontade de fazer? Hahh... Subir em cima hahaha... das estatuas dos Hokages... hhaah... e tirar toda a minha roupa... hah... e dançar lá em cima, e é claro pedir pra alguém filmar tudinho sem cortes, e depois exibir, na convenção de vídeos de Konoha" Dizia entre risos incontroláveis seu plano supostamente perfeito, é claro só para ele, ou seria perfeito para as outras garotas também?

"-Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer uma coisa sem cabimento dessas, esqueça!"

- _Pensando bem até que seria interessante, o Sasuke-kun, um strip-tease... não, não nem pensar Sakura, tire-o daqui agora mesmo!_

"-Eu já disse que vou e pronto! Vou chamar o Naruto, com certeza ele irá comigo, ele adora esse tipo de coisa idiota! Eu já disse o quanto eu gosto do Naruto? Ele é demais, tenho que dizer isso pra ele agora mesmo." Disse já indo de encontro à mesa do amigo bêbado.

"-NÃO, Sasuke, você vai embora comigo agora mesmo. Eu não sei o que você tomou, mais está fora de seu estado normal, agora venha comigo."

"-Já sei! Você esta com ciúmes, mas não precisa ficar assim coração. Eu sou todinho seu, pode usar e abusar como queira!" Pronunciava as palavras com lascividade extrema, no ouvido de Sakura enquanto subia o vestido da mesma apertando-a por debaixo dele, e a embalando no som suave da musica que tocava ao fundo.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Conseguiu finalmente tirar a idéia maluca da cabeça momentaneamente conturbada de Sasuke. Finalmente conseguindo arrancá-lo da festa, e levá-lo até sua casa, tarefa vamos dizer não muito fácil, já que Sasuke não deixava de assediá-la um misero minuto, e como a Haruno não era de ferro já estava a ponto de cair nas lamurias de Sasuke que vieram em um tom um quanto persuasivo demais do tipo: "fique comigo esta noite e te levarei ao inferno para depois irmos ao paraíso" ou mais carente do tipo: "não me deixe solitário naquela casa enorme, eu sentiria falta do seu corpo colado ao meu a cada instante."

Ok, ok a Haruno rendeu-se, "e como resistir?" passando a noite toda com o seu então amor infinito, ele por sua vez, correspondeu sua promessa de levá-la ao paraíso, e ela correspondeu ao apelo dele não deixando o seu corpo se afastar do corpo quente e luxurioso do moreno, em um só instante durante a noite toda. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, e tudo que fácil vem fácil vai...

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Acordou com o despertador batendo exatamente ao meio dia. Quase acordado, simplesmente bateu no despertador para pará-lo. Voltando a fechar os olhos lembrou-se vagamente da festa, mais nada mais que isso. Sentia uma sede exorbitante por conta das pílulas e um pouco de dor de cabeça. Não suportava abrir os olhos pela forte luz solar que adentrava o quarto, lembrou-se rapidamente que alguém tinha o levado para sua casa, ficou uns minutos apreensivo pensando se a garota ainda estava no outro lado de sua cama, tateou rapidamente para averiguar e não achou absolutamente nada. Sentiu-se aliviado, afinal de contas, ele não fazia o estilo que levava qualquer uma pra cama, ainda mais ele estando sem consciência.

-_Droga, pior ainda se for uma baranga. Não Sasuke, você não teria um mau gosto desses! E afinal de contas, porque é que está cheio de suco de tomates pela minha cama toda? _

Levantou-se se dirigiu ao banheiro. Entrou e focou seu rosto no espelho; via-se cansado e abatido, mas a única coisa que tinha em mente era saber com quem passou a noite, e faria qualquer coisa para descobrir.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-Nossa a festa estava ótima ontem não é?" Dizia Tenten, enquanto revirava a bolsa sentada à mesa do ichiraku. "-Então como foi hoje de manhã Sakura?" Perguntou maliciosa.

"-Como assim hoje de manhã Tenten?" Disse a Haruno tentando sem sucesso mostrar inocência na voz.

"-Não se faça de debilóide Sakura" Disse com face zangada para logo mudar para uma feição quase obscena. "-Eu sei bem que você saiu com o Sasuke da festa, e foi provavelmente para casa dele, passar a noite toda, não estou certa? Porque eu sei que estou!"

"-Tenten, não fale alto alguém pode ouvir!" Falou com urgência e sussurrando. "-Você está certa sim, eu passei a noite com o Sasuke com tudo que eu tinha direito, até suco de tomate, mas fui embora logo bem pela manhã, antes dele acordar!" Completou a ultima frase com uma deixa de tristeza.

"-Você está bem da cabeça Sakura? Porque foi embora às escondidas e não esperou ele acordar? Poderia ser uma chance de aproximar-se dele, é claro tirando fora a noite de sexo que vocês tiveram, e você jogou-a fora assim." Falou um pouco brava e ressentida pela covardia da amiga.

"-Você não entende Tenten! Ele estava estranho, acho que tomou alguma coisa, porque não era o Sasuke frio que eu conheço! E você acha que ele acordaria e diria "Há Sakura meu amor. Estou tão feliz de ter transado drogado com você e nem me lembrar, obrigado por aproveitar-se do meu corpo enquanto eu não tinha consciência dos meus atos". Finalizou revirando os olhos em sinal de desdém.

"-Ok, ok! Eu entendo parcialmente! Mas mudando de assunto, me empresta seus brincos de ouro branco? Eu tenho um encontro com o Neji hoje, e os brincos combinam exatamente com o vestido que comprei." Pediu em tom de suplica com olhos brilhando. "-E eu ainda não entendi o suco de tomates!"

"-Claro que sim! Eles estão aqui comigo, não os tirei desde ontem." Levou as mãos até as orelhas para tirar os brincos, e emprestá-los para a amiga, mas logo alarmou-se, ao encontrar somente um deles, na sua orelha esquerda.

"-DROGA! Perdi um dos meus brincos, Tenten olha!" Expressou-se em tom de desespero, afastando os cabelos para melhorar a visão da amiga.

–_Kuso, será que eu perdi na casa do... Não ouse terminar essa frase Sakura, lembre-se do ditado! Falando no diabo aparece o rabo._

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Encontrava-se um moreno de corpo muito bem esculpido parado imóvel endemoniadamente tentador, de frente para própria cama observando seus lençóis desarrumados, e suas roupas espalhadas pelos cantos do quarto tentando descobrir quem o ajudou a fazer toda a bagunça durante a noite.

-_Droga! Que merda eu fui fazer? Eu não bebi durante a festa, só foi aquele copo de sake nada mais, e não lembro de nada, só de alguém, felizmente do sexo feminino, me trazendo até em casa._

"_-_Vou arrumar meu quarto enquanto tento descobrir. Só ficar parado aqui não vai adiantar nada mesmo!" Resmungou para si mesmo enquanto começava a bater os lençóis para ajeitá-los, quando viu algo voando e batendo na parede, para logo repousar no chão.

Contornou a cama até chegar ao objeto até então desconhecido, abaixou-se o pegando para si.

_-Um brinco? Mas o que está fazendo aqui? É claro Sasuke, deve ser da garota que passou a noite com você, porque de um garoto é que não iria ser! Bem, só se fosse um travesti, mas o Orochimaru perecia um, e nunca usou brincos, bem, pelo menos até onde eu sei! Humm, bem que eu sempre achei muito estranhas aquelas saídas noturnas dele, usando aquela blusa roxa com purpurina! Credo Sasuke, o que você está pensando há essa hora?_ Disse para si mesmo,apreensivo pela própria descoberta lógica.

–_Pelo menos agora tenho uma pista, você não me escapa!_

Saiu em disparada de casa com o objeto recém encontrado na mão a procura de Naruto. Pensou que talvez o ex-bebado da noite soubesse, ou ao menos vira quem o carregou para fora da festa. Chegou ao apartamento do mesmo e começou a tarefa de bater arduamente na porta.

"-Sasuke?" Questionou um loiro abrindo a porta com o rosto totalmente inchado, cabelos desordenados, e com um corpo bem esculpido, enrolado em um fino lençol branco.

"-Não, sou satã, e vim levar sua alma as profundezas do inferno! É claro que sou eu, o Sasuke, seu dobe!" Disse adentrando o apartamento e jogando-se ao sofá.

"-Credo Sasuke. Não me assuste mais assim com esse papo de inferno." Disse o loiro sentando-se ao lado do amigo. "-Mais, e o que você está fazendo aqui, a esta hora da madrugada?"

"-Não esta de madrugada já é quase uma da tarde!" Expressou-se irritado. "-Eu preciso que me diga algo, você por acaso viu, se alguém saiu comigo da festa ontem a noite?" Perguntou esperando a resposta, mais sem demonstrar ansiedade.

"-Háaa! Disse apontando para face do moreno. "-Você não lembra quem levou para cama não é?" Disse burlando-se do Garoto.

"-Eu não vou responder a esse seu comentário ridículo!"

"-..."

"-Ok, eu não sei quem eu levei para cama, está feliz agora?"

"-Só estava preocupado com você Sasuke. Hoje em dia esses travestis e todas essas cirurgias plásticas, nós pensamos que estamos levando uma garota para cama e quando percebemos; ela vem com um brinde entre as pernas, e litros de silicone simulando peitos que na verdade são falsos!" Sasuke fez uma feição de asco, por lembrar-se do seu pensamento diurno quando encontrou o brinco, e também pela imaginação fértil do amigo.

"-Hump! Vamos ao que interessa! Você viu quem me tirou da festa ou não?"

- _Será que o Naruto já pegou um traveco? Para saber tantos detalhes assim... Depois eu descubro._

"-Não, eu estava bêbado demais? Mais você não lembra nem um pouquinho como ela era?" Perguntou curioso.

"-Não, nem um pouco, a única pista que eu tenho é essa!" Retirou o brinco do bolso erguendo-o aos olhos do amigo curioso.

Os dois inclinaram-se levemente para frente a fim de analisar o objeto em questão como se estivessem a ponto de um interrogatório da ANBU e o suspeito da vez era o inocente brinco de uma certa garota até então desconhecida.

"-Onde encontrou isso?"

"-Em cima da minha cama." Respondeu soltando um suspiro de desanimo, deixando o local brevemente sem som algum.

"-Eu já vi esse brinco com alguém... mas não lembro quem!" Disse o loiro levando uma das mãos atrás da nuca meio sem jeito.

– _Eu já sei de quem é, mas vou deixá-lo sofrer, sofrer... Será?... É sim! Vou deixá-lo sofrer, hahaha!_

"-Já sei!" Disse o loiro efusivo. "-Pergunte para as garotas! Eu sou um gênio um gênio!" Dizia gabando-se da idéia repentina.

"-Há mais é claro que sim, eu vou chegar a cada uma delas e dizer: "Por favor, foi você quem teve relações sexuais durante a noite comigo enquanto eu estava sobre o efeito de algo ilícito?" Disse em um tom teatral com falsete na voz.

"-Depois o idiota sou eu! É claro que não, teme. Você vai fazer isso com cuidado. Vai perguntar como quem não quer nada, entendeu?" Disse como se estivesse explicando a uma criança que não existe cabelo em ovos.

Saiu em disparada da casa de Naruto para encontrar a primeira vitima do dia e começar com o árduo interrogatório. Estava apreensivo e com uma pontinha de medo de encontrar a dona do brinco que encontrou na sua cama.

Estava andando apressado até que avistou a floricultura da família Yamanaka. Parou bruscamente o passo e dirigiu-se para o local.

_-Primeiro alvo: localizado. Começar missão n° 1: nome do alvo: Yamanaka Ino!_

_Que eu espero realmente que não encerre a minha missão._

Entrou na floricultura sem nem saber o que fazer.

"-Sasuke-kun! Que surpresa, veio comprar flores para alguém em especial?" Disse desconfiada tentando arrancar alguma informação do moreno, mais é claro sem nenhum sucesso.

Sasuke ficou paralisado sem saber o que fazer. Com a repentina pressa não tinha nem se dado ao trabalho de arranjar uma boa desculpa.

"-Eu... eu vim comprar flores para o tumulo da minha mãe é aniversario dela!" Soltou tudo de uma vez, seguro de si.

–_Ai mãe me desculpe, mais não achei nada mais convincente, por favor, não revire-se no tumulo._

"-Eu sinto muito Sasuke-kun, não sabia!" Disse totalmente sem jeito.

–_Droga mesmo, como eu dou um furo assim com um gostoso desses. É claro que estou satisfeita com o Gaara mais... Há Ino para de pensar besteiras!_

_-E claro que não sabia, nem é aniversario dela mesmo. _Pensou Sasuke com tédio.

Observava Ino arrumando o embrulho com as flores escolhidas e pensou rapidamente que essa era a hora do cheque mate.

"-Hum, Ino?"

"-Sim, Sasuke-kun!" Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso no rosto.

"-Você ultimamente, por acaso não perdeu assim, nada?"

"-Há é verdade, eu perdi sim Sasuke-kun!" Disse balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

"-O que foi que e você perdeu?" Sentiu as pernas tremerem, e uma estranha sensação que poderia desmaiar, dependendo da resposta da loira.

–_Se for a Ino, acho que terei um A.V.C. Já posso até avistar as manchetes__! Morre o ultimo Uchiha no auge de seus 19 anos em perfeito estado físico em meio a uma loja de flores!__ Argh, seria extremamente brega. Nnão pense mais isso._

Estava esperando apreensivo a resposta. avistou alguém adentrar a loja interrompendo a resposta tão esperada pelo moreno, e ao mesmo tempo capitando toda sua atenção.

"-Ino, eu vim..." expressou-se com pressa a medica-nin que adentrava ao local.

- _Droga, o Sasuke está aqui não sei o que fazer, não consigo olhar para ele depois de ontem à noite, bem que dizem "__não há nada mais perigoso que um garoto com charme__"._

"_-_Olá Sasuke, não esperava te encontrar comprando flores."Disse fazendo uma careta que na opinião do Uchiha era adorável, mas é claro não admitiria em alto e bom som.

-_Queria que fossem para você! Droga Sasuke! Porque estou pensando isso agora?_

"-Eu"... Havia começado a relatar mais uma vez a mentira quando foi interrompido por uma loira que em sua opinião: deveria ser portadora de problemas mentais.

"-Há Sakura, o Sasuke-kun veio comprar flores para o tumulo da mãe dele. Hoje é aniversario dela, não é fofo e triste ao mesmo tempo?"

-_Espera um minuto, isso ai é balela eu vi nos registros do hospital hoje não é aniversario da mãe do Sasuke. Ai Kami, será que ele esta comprando flores para outra garota e mentiu para Ino porque é um romance secreto. Não posso acreditar, será que é a karin? _

_-Que isso Sakura já está enlouquecendo? A karin já morreu, foi naquele acidente com cacos de vidro e laminas de barbear enferrujadas! Quem será a safada? Que vontade de chorar sinto meus olhos lacrimejarem, droga!_

"_-_Sakura você está bem?" Perguntou um preocupado Uchiha levando levemente uma mexa dos cabelos rosados da medica-nin para trás da orelha da mesma.

Saiu correndo da loja em disparada, não agüentava mais pensar em todo o turbilhão romântico entre Sasuke e a_ outra_ que ela não conhecia ainda, mas que segundo ela, receberia flores em breve de um certo moreno sexy que povoava seus sonhos.

-_Dessa vez ela não me escapa. _Pensou o Uchiha convencido.

Saiu da loja dirigindo-se para mesma direção da Haruno. Ativou o sharingan para achá-la, mais por sua vez, nada encontrou. A garota já havia saído de mira. Depois de longos minutos de procura o Uchiha andava em um estado quase semi-inconciente pelas ruas tentando encontrá-la. Pela falta de atenção, esbarrou em alguém.

"-AI." Gritou simplesmente Tenten esperando o impacto ao se deparar com o chão, quando sentiu-se amparada por dois braços fortes e um tórax totalmente definido.

"-Obrigada por me ajudar Sasuke, e desculpe-me! Disse envergonhada.

- _Nossa agora já sei por que a Sakura não resistiu, e dormiu com o Sasuke mesmo ele estando estranho! Ele é gostoso pacas! E o que será aquilo que a Sakura mencionou, que o Sasuke fez com suco de tomates durante a noite? Droga estou curiosa até agora, depois vou perguntar!_

"-Você viu a Sakura?" Perguntou frio, e cortante como de costume.

"-Eu vi ela agora mesmo, passou correndo por mim e estava tão triste, mas deve ser pelo brinco que ela perdeu!" Falou apontando o local, para onde Sakura se guiara, para logo depois, admirar um Uchiha afoito seguir para o mesmo caminho mencionado.

-_Agora minhas duvidas estão esclarecidas, quando eu mexi no cabelo da sakura ela estava com um brinco similar ao que eu encontrei, e agora essa historia da maluca da Tenten, falando nisso, eu já mencionei que acho que a Tenten tem problemas? Mas isso não vem ao caso, agora o que interessa é que a Sakura perdeu um brinco, e eu tenho certeza que eu estou com o par, dessa vez ela não vai poder sair correndo como fez na minha cama._

Corria desesperado até que avistou Sakura andando lentamente pela rua.

"-Sakura, Sakura." Chamou-a baixo diminuindo o ritmo da corrida a passos leves.

-_Droga ele me achou! Já sei, vou fingir que não o ouvi, e apertar o passo, assim evitará constrangimentos._

Começou a andar cada vez mais rápido já que o moreno não desistia de persegui-la.

-_Há não, dessa vez a senhorita não me escapa eu quero saber direitinho o que ocorreu durante a noite, e porque fugiu de mim! Será que eu sou ruim na cama? Há, mais uma vez pensando besteiras Sasuke, devo estar ficando psicótico._

Pensava enquanto sem se dar conta, começou a correr bruscamente assustando a Haruno, que por instinto fez o mesmo não se lembrando que neste exato momento usava saltos de nove cm, e o uniforme justo de enfermeira, que na opinião do Uchiha lhe caia mais do que bem, mas que lhe causou um enorme tombo seguido de um joelho arranhado e um tornozelo torcido é claro na frente de todos, para não perder a graça, segundo a Haruno.

"-Droga!" resmungava a garota ainda caída no chão e olhando o tornozelo iniciando uma inchação por sinal, muito dolorida no local. Mais o pior segundo ela mesma, não era a dor em si; e sim Sasuke finalmente aproximando-se dela.

-_Há Kami-sama! Porque é que o Sasuke tem sempre que andar com essa cara de "Sou gostoso, me coma com leite condensado" Assim dificulta para mim._

"-Sakura você enlouqueceu? Porque é que saiu correndo, fugindo de mim daquele jeito? Eu não mordo!" Questionou o Uchiha irritado, ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a mão para Sakura levantar-se.

-_È, ontem você mordeu, não que eu esteja reclamando é claro!_

"-Eu... eu... quem é que disse que eu estava fugindo de você? Eu somente estava atrasada." Dizia convencida, quando deu-se por conta de estar sendo levantada pelos definidos braços do Uchiha. Ele por sua vez já deslocando-se do local com ela em seu colo.

"-O que está fazendo?" balbuciou alarmada pelo espanto repentino.

"-Você não pode andar com o tornozelo assim?" Pronunciou com uma calma irritante.

"-E para onde exatamente pensa que está me levando?" Disse alterada.

"-Eu não só penso, EU estou te levando, para um lugar que você não vai poder fugir desta vez." Disse arrogantemente sexy.

Chegou a sua casa e depositou Sakura no sofá, seguiu para cozinha pegando uma bolsa de gelo,para logo ajoelhar-se em frente à Haruno pegando o tornozelo machucado com uma das suas mãos. Logo em seguida depositou a bolsa de gelo na torção, porém ainda segurando-o.

"-Sakura porque você foi embora escondida hoje pela manhã?" Disse frio e cortante.

"-Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando Sasuke?"

- _Droga, ele me descobriu e eu não posso nem correr para a divertida tarefa de me jogar da ponte e morrer afogada lentamente._

"-Então, isto não é seu? Estou certo?" Perguntou retirando o par perdido do brinco da medica-nin, do bolso mostrando-o para ela.

"-Eu..." Tentou ao menos balbuciar Sakura.

–_Realmente necessito me jogar da ponte agora mesmo._

"-Não precisa mais mentir! Eu já sei! Quando mexi no seu cabelo na floricultura eu vi o seu brinco, o mesmo que está usando agora sem um par, porque ele esta comigo." Afirmou como sempre, seguro de si.

"Aonde você o encontrou?" Perguntou envergonhada desviando o olhar.

–_Porcaria! Devo ter o perdido aqui mesmo! Antes ter esquecido a calcinha! Há não Sakura, a calcinha que eu estava usando ontem era muito cara._

"-Na minha cama, quando acorde hoje pela manhã. Sozinho! Sakura, eu sei que foi você quem passou a noite comigo, só peço que me diga."

"-Fui eu!" Disse somente essas palavras depois de alguns minutos calada observando o gelo, ainda sendo segurado delicadamente por Sasuke em seu tornozelo.

"-Você... você não me ama mais? Foi por isso que foi embora, sem nem olhar pra mim?" Disse pela primeira vez, denotando tristeza nas palavras e no olhar.

"-NÃO!" Disse a Haruno assustada. "-Eu fui embora justamente porque te amo, eu tive medo de você acordar e dizer, que passou a noite comigo por diversão, ou que não sabia o que estava fazendo." Disse chorosa.

Sentiu o corpo ser erguido de repente, e puxado para um forte, porem carinhoso, abraço.

"-Sakura, eu não sei o que eu fiz durante a festa e durante a noite, mais eu quero que você me escute, porque só vou repetir desta vez!" Disse calmo, mexendo nos cabelos róseos da garota em seus braços.

"-Eu fiquei feliz em descobrir que era você quem passou a noite comigo, simplesmente porque eu queria que assim fosse, então, por favor, não deixe mais a minha cama, a mim, ou a minha vida! Preencha minha existência vazia como você sempre fez! Onegai!" Disse o Uchiha, ainda abraçado a Haruno porém agora escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da garota.

"-Sasuke-kun!" Somente conseguiu pronunciar o nome do garoto, estava totalmente sem falas. "-Eu nunca imaginei que você sentisse tudo isso por mim! Mais eu prometo que nunca vou te deixar, até mesmo, porque eu nunca te deixei, você sabe que te amo." Finalizou olhando nos olhos do garoto.

Ele sorriu maroto aproximando-se da garota inclinando-se até chegar perto para a enfim tão esperada captura de seus lábios em um beijo de inicio calmo e doce, para logo depois volver para um mais afoito, exigente e apaixonante, tanto para um quanto para o outro.

"-Sakura venha comigo." Disse esquecendo-se momentaneamente do tornozelo torcido puxando-a pela mão para fora de casa.

"-Espere Sasuke-kun, para onde vamos?" Perguntou curiosa.

"-Comprar spray colorido." Pronunciou com um meio sorriso.

_-No fim das contas essa confusão toda foi muito boa para mim! E já desconfio o que aconteceu comigo durante a festa por isso em vez de comprar só spray colorido desta vez também irei comprar uma maquina de tosa._

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

* * *

Nyotaimori¹ O Nyotaimori é uma pratica japonesa, onde se serve sushi ou sashimi, em cima do corpo de uma mulher nua.

Já na fic, eu fiz um trocadilho engraçado, com suco de tomates, já que o Sasuke gosta tanto assim de tomates. XD

É claro, também tem a pratica inversa, chama-se Nantaimori, é a mesma coisa, só que no corpo de um homem. XD (_Sakura_: Hum, bem que você podia colocar isso em uma fic, eu, o Sasuke-kun, sushi... . _Fer-chan_: Nossa Sakura, como você é pervertida ¬¬' _Sakura_: Shanarooooooooo Ò.ó poff). E aqui jaz, uma escritora quebrada! x.x

_Gostaria também de agradecer, a todos os reviews que eu recebi na minha outra One-Shot. _\o/_ .É muito bom saber que estão gostando das maluquices que eu escrevo. _. _Arigato!_

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

* * *

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!!**


End file.
